User blog:Michi Loves Muffin/Best Generation 1 Pokemon REMAKE (Round 20)
'--ANG WON LAST ROUND'S POWER--' For her power, she gets to vote to bring back 2 pokemon when we have our next bring backs round (while everyone else will only be voting to bring back 1 pokemon). So we all know that these Pokemon blogs started when Pan made the original Best Generation 1 Pokemon blogs, but since Hunter, CC, and I have taken over, the way the games are played have changed. We thought it'd be a good idea to give gen 1 a second shot since we don't think anyone is truly satisfied with how the first game ended. Onto the rules! Confirms are back of course! Any time you vote to elim a pokemon, someone else has to confirm that vote for a pokemon to ACTUALLY be eliminated! This game will have a mix of trivia questions and will likely feature at least 2 group bring backs where everyone will get to vote to bring back an eliminated pokemon, but like with all my group bring backs, the pokemon being voted to be brought back would need a confirm from someone else! So with that, let's get to the pokemon! '---Remaining---' #Bulbasaur #Charmander #Squirtle #Butterfree #Pidgeot #Pikachu'''-Immune for Round 20''' #Clefairy #Clefable #Vulpix #Ninetales #Jigglypuff #Wigglytuff #Vileplume #Growlithe #Arcanine #Poliwag #Poliwrath #Ponyta #Rapidash #Dewgong #Gengar #Chansey #Starmie'''-Needs 2 confirms''' #Jynx'''-Safe into Round 21''' #Lapras #Eevee #Vaporeon #Snorlax #Articuno #Dratini #Dragonair #Dragonite #Mew '---Eliminated---' 151. Kakuna 150. Metapod 149. Caterpie 148. Muk 147. Zubat 146. Mewtwo 145. Pinsir 144. Spearow 143. Fearow 142. Magikarp 141. Exeggutor 140. Tentacool 139. Rattata 138. Goldeen 137. Moltres 136. Grimer 135. Seaking 134. Beedrill 133. Ekans 132. Raticate 131. Parasect 130. Mankey 129. Arbok 128. Sandshrew 127. Sandslash 126. Drowzee 125. Electabuzz 124. Golbat 123. Koffing 122. Bellsprout 121. Charmeleon 120. Weezing 119. Machoke 118. Electrode 117. Pidgey 116. Krabby 115. Geodude 114. Kingler 113. Exeggcute 112. Gloom 111. Golem 110. Kabuto 109. Tauros 108. Golduck 107. Tentacruel 106. Voltorb 105. Magnemite 104. Magneton 103. Weepinbell 102. Lickitung 101. Paras 100. Hypno 99. Diglett 98. Machamp 97. Nidorino 96. Nidoran♂ 95. Dugtrio 94. Omanyte 93. Magmar 92. Ivysaur 91. Graveler 90. Primeape 89. Kadabra 88. Weedle 87. Machop 86. Doduo 85. Porygon 84. Victreebell 83. Venonat 82. Abra 81. Wartortle 80. Charizard 79. Rhydon 78. Rhyhorn 77. Onix 76. Hitmonlee 75. Nidoking 74. Dodrio 73. Persian 72. Omastar 71. Oddish 70. Cloyster 69. Nidoran♀ 68. Zapdos 67. Gastly 66. Kabutops 65. Aerodactyl 64. Venomoth 63. Psyduck 62. Hitmonchan 61. Farfetch'd 60. Scyther 59. Venusaur 58. Tangela 57. Nidorina 56. Gyarados 55. Staryu 54. Alakazam 53. Ditto 52. Mr. Mime 51. Nidoqueen 50. Shellder 49. Blastoise 48. Pidgeotto 47. Meowth 46. Raichu 45. Slowpoke 44. Kangaskhan 43. Marowak 42. Slowbro 41. Seadra 40. Flareon 39. Seel 38. Haunter 37. Poliwhirl 36. Horsea 35. Cubone 34. Jolteon Today's trivia question was submitted by Red. Because he submitted the question, he's barred from answering it to get the power, but he gets to immune one pokemon for this whole round. He chose Pikachu! '''TRIVIA QUESTION: '''May, Dawn, and Misty all returned to the anime in the series after their departure. How many episodes did each one return in? Category:Blog posts